Nin Ore
by Intel-wolf
Summary: Suki is a normal teen. What happens when the Lord of the Rings Fellowship not including Borimir and including Arwen show up in her living room? When Legolas and the hobbits go to high school with her? Will love blossom?


Chapter 1

High School is so Much Fun

Suki ran down the hall she was late for class. Mr. Sherman was going to kill her. She made it to first period on time, but her locker was being a pain and would not open after first when she was trying to get her book. She had finally gotten her book out when the bell that signaled the five minute passing period was over. She had grabbed the book, slammed the locker door shut, and ran. She would not have been as late as she was had Mr. Sherman's classroom been on the same side of the school, but it was on the other side.

Suki ran in and everyone looked up immediately from their books. Mr. Sherman got up and walked up to her glaring. She gulped waiting for whatever punishment he decided to give her.

"Suki, I presume you have a good explanation for why you are late," Mr. Sherman said.

"My locker would not open. I had to get my book," Suki said.

"Excuses, excuses. That is not a good reason, an hour detention," Mr. Sherman smiled at me wickedly.

"Fine," Suki growled, and went to her seat which was located in the far back where it was hard to hear. Suki had to lean forward constantly to be able to hear anything the teacher said.

Ryan, the school hotshot, came running in, late as usual.

"Why are you late, Mr. Coalman?" Mr. Sherman asked.

"I had to get my book and my locker wouldn't open," Ryan said.

'_Good luck,' _Suki thought, _'since I just used that excuse.'_

"Very well, take your seat," Mr. Sherman said.

"What?!?!" Suki said, standing up.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Sherman asked eyeing her.

"That is not fair. I had to get my book and was late and I got detention. Why doesn't he?" she answered.

"He has football practice and can't miss one," Sherman replied. "Oh, and another hour of detention for disrupting the class."

Suki sat back down and opened her book knowing that if she argued it would get her more detention time.

Towards the end of class Ryan walked up to Suki. "Ha ha, you got detention and I didn't," He said laughing.

"Yeah I know," Suki snarled to her ex. He used to be the boy of her dreams with those dark blue eyes, but now since they broke up he was the biggest jerk ever.

"I bet you are missing me aren't you," He smirked.

"Actually Ryan, no I am not," Suki said through her teeth. She was so happy when the bell rang.

She grabbed her things and got up and walked out. Suki was on her way to her favorite class, Japanese.

Suki was not late to this class and even if she was it would not matter too much anyways because Sensei liked her. She was in a good mood even though she had to be in the same class as Ryan again.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Ryan's spot was empty. Just as Sensei was about to begin, Ryan walked in.

"Why are you late?" Sensei asked him.

"I had to get from the other side of the school to this side. It was very crowded," Ryan lied.

"Then why did I get here before the bell, I am in second period with you?" Suki asked knowing that Sensei would be okay with her asking this.

"Be…because you got out of the classroom b…before i…it got crowded," stammered Ryan.

"An hour detention," Sensei said.

"But…" Ryan started.

"Another hour for talking back to me," Sensei said.

Ryan just bowed his head and walked to his seat. As he walked by Suki whispered, "See you in detention."

The class went by fast. Suki did not have any homework yet and she was heading to her locker when Kayla, her best friend, met up with her. "So how has your day been?" Kayla asked her normal question.

"Band was okay. Mr. Brandy made me do a scale and so I did it and he said I did it wrong. I know my scales and I did it right. He just does not like me. English was horrible. The locker would not open and the end of the five minute passing period was up by the time it open so I ran. Mr. Sherman gave me an hour detention for being late. Then Ryan came in and used the same excuse that I did and Mr. Sherman let him off the hook. So I asked why he didn't get detention and Sherman said that Ryan couldn't miss a football practice and gave me another hour in detention. Then Ryan tried to rub that I had detention and he didn't and I showed that I really didn't care. So, he tried to get me to say that I missed him and I told him that I didn't.

"The bell rang and I went to Japanese. Ryan, being Ryan, came in late and Sensei asked him why he was late and he used 'the halls were too crowded' excuse so I asked him why did I make it to class on time and he came up with the most pathetic excuse ever and Sensei gave him an hour detention and Ryan talked back to Sensei and earned himself another hour of detention," Suki answered, then added, "How has yours been?"

"Fine nothing to the extreme," Kayla said, "Sorry about the detention thing."

"It's okay," Suki said, "Sensei is the teacher in charge so he might let me go early if he asks me why I am there."

They headed off to math with Mrs. Baker. Suki got a little bit of homework from her class. She waited for Kayla and they headed off to lunch.

The rest of the day went by really fast. Her P.E. teacher said she was not trying hard enough and made her run around the track. Her history teacher decided to give the class a break and played YouTube videos.

Detention was boring. Suki finished her homework within five minutes. Sensei walked over to her, "Why are you in here?" he asked.

"I was late to Mr. Sherman's class." I answered.

"Why?" Sensei prompted. I could tell he was looking for a reason to let me go early.

"Because I needed to go get my book after first period and my locker wouldn't open. When it did open the end five minute passing bell rang."

"The maximum time for being late that he can give you is an hour," Sensei asked, looking confused.

"Then Ryan came in and used the same excuse and Mr. Sherman let him off the hook. I then spoke up and he gave me another hour of detention."

"Tell you what I will only make you stay here an hour you shouldn't have gotten two hours of detention."

"Arigato, Sensei," Suki said.

"Your welcome.. Suki," Sensei said and got up and walked off.

When the hour was up Suki got up and went home.


End file.
